


Bloodied but Unbowed

by yuzukirkland



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Magic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzukirkland/pseuds/yuzukirkland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the Dark Knight is cursed as a vampire, and the only person that he can feed from is Superman? Hidden feelings and disguised desires are revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> So un-betad, If you see anything please let me know. This story switches between Bruce's and Clark's POVs. I'll label them at the start of each chapter.

Clark's POV

Clark blinked and frowned. It was unusual for Bruce to call a league meeting, let alone one that involved all of the founding members. Waiting patiently, the others showed up followed shortly by the man himself. Clark sighed, this was probably going to be a long meeting.

“Until further notice, I’ll be unable to respond to daytime emergencies.” Bruce stared down the entire gathering.

“What! Why!? You better not be slacking off!” Bruce just blinked and sighed, of course Hal would be the one to speak up.

“It’s probably better if I just show you.” With that he opened his mouth, he almost seemed to smirk, which was creepy alone, but his canines looked elongated and sharp, almost fang like. Everyone just blinked until Barry swallowed and mumbled out “Vampire...” Bruce closed his mouth and nodded, the room immediately grew tense.

Hal floated over and frowned, Bruce turned to leave with a grunted out ‘now you know’ but was stopped short when Hal grabbed his arm and suddenly became very serious. 

“Do you need tru blood?” Bruce had stiffened and clenched his jaw. He very slowly pulled away from Hal. He seemed surprised that the man would show such a level of concern. “I have something I'm working on.... but.... if it doesn’t work out.... I’ll let you know...”Clark had seen the way he stiffened and clenched his jaw, narrowing his eyes and peeking under his mask, he saw that Bruce’s eyes were blood red.

“How did this happen?” Clark asked in what he hoped was a calm voice. Bruce sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose, Hal blinked, slowly backed away and went back to his chair. Bruce turned and looked at the gathered heroes.

“I was helping Dr. Fate track a rogue magician who had brought a magical creature from hell. While fighting the creature it got a misguided idea and thought it would be funny to curse me. Dr. Fate and Etrigan are working on a cure.” Most of the league nodded and Bruce nodded and turned to leave. “If you’ll excuse me, I have to return to Gotham before dawn.” With that he left and the entire assembly broke out in discussion about what this would mean if he wasn't cured. Clark sighed and left the watchtower heading back to Metropolis. The foreseeable future was going to be interesting.

The next few days were uneventful, until Clark got a call at work from Bruce’s butler Alfred. “I’m terribly sorry to bother you Sir... but this is the only time that I could contact you..... I’m afraid I have to ask you something that is a huge burden.”

Clark frowned and blinked. “What can I do to help?”

“Well you see... Master Bruce’s condition is.... well... when he was cursed, he was cursed to only be able to feed from one person... and... that person was you Mr. Kent.” Clark blinked and was shocked, it had been quite a few days since Bruce was cursed, and that meant that he had been going without ‘food’ for that long.

“I’ll be right there after work. If you don’t mind me asking Alfred... has Bruce known about this since the curse was placed on him?” Alfred sighed and he could hear the weariness in the butler’s voice.

“I’m afraid so Sir. But you know Master Bruce... he’s a stubborn one, that doesn't know when to ask for help.” Clark chuckled lightly, he knew all too well the other man’s stubbornness.

“I’ll be there as soon as I’m done with work.” Clark smiled and hung up after the butler had finished his thanks. He was going to have a long chat with the dark knight over this. There was no reason for him to starve himself if he knew all along. Sighing he called Lois and cancelled their date.

Flying to Gotham, he landed in the cave. The sun was still up, so Bruce was probably still asleep, but Alfred was there. “Good evening Alfred” the butler smiled slightly and nodded. “Good evening Sir... if you don't mind... can we get right down to business?” Clark chuckled, it was like Alfred to be straight to the point when it involved Bruce. The butler led him to a table with needles, blood bag, and a small lead box. Alfred looked a little nervous. “I’m afraid that it’s either that or let him bite you....”

Clark frowned and thought about it “If he won’t bite me then we’ll use this... “He gently tapped the top of the box with his finger. “You know how Bruce is... this could go either way...”

The butler nodded and looked at his watch. “Master Bruce will be awake in about a half hour... would you like any refreshments?”

Clark smiled and chuckled “I thought you were supposed to eat after giving blood”

Alfred didn’t smile “If you are conscious after Master Bruce has fed from you, then you will be fed....”

Clark frowned “What do you mean?”

Alfred got a slightly unsettled look in his eyes but it was gone before Clark could be sure. “I’m afraid you will find out exactly what I mean soon enough.” Clark frowned but didn’t question it, like it or not Alfred was right, he would find out soon enough.

After being force fed some cake and coffee, Clark was ushered into Bruce’s room. He had never been there before, but he could tell there had been some modifications, the windows were tightly light proofed and when Clark entered the room he saw a sleeping Bruce lying still on the bed. Listening closely Clark could barely hear the man’s heart beat and slight breaths. This wasn't good.  
Swallowing Clark sat down on the side of the bed that Bruce wasn't occupying. He waited patiently and watched in fascination as that body slowly began to wake up. His eyes fluttered and then he drew in a sharp breath, barely deeper than the ones in his sleep.

Blinking Bruce rolled over and saw Clark and stiffened. “W-what.... go away!” Bruce tried to pull away from Clark but Clark grabbed his arm stopping all movement. Bruce was ice cold and there was no discernible pulse, even to his super senses.

“You need to feed.... and I know it has to be from me...”

Bruce growled and tugged at his arm “Alfred told you.” a statement, not a question, but Clark responded anyway.

“Yes, he’s worried about you, and it’s either you bite me or I expose myself to kryptonite.” Clark held firm. He knew his friend wouldn’t intentionally expose him to his greatest weakness without dire reason and Clark saw the exact moment that Bruce gave up.

The older man slumped and turned pliant in Clark's grip. “I could hurt you... kill you even...”

Clark shrugged. “You don’t kill, and besides I can’t be hurt.”

Bruce glared up at him. “Don’t be stupid you know I can, especially now.”

Clark sighed “I trust you Bruce. Now feed before I force it on you.” Bruce set his jaw and seemingly had come to a decision but a quick look at red his eyes showed the turmoil and fear that the man felt. Clark smiled slightly and tilted his head to the side and back offering his neck to Bruce. 

Bruce groaned and gently threaded a hand through the hair on the back of Clark’s neck. Placing a gentle kiss on his neck, that conveyed far more about the man than Clark probably could read. Clark hoped that Bruce wouldn’t break his fangs. Clark felt Bruce tense before a sharp pain emanated from his neck. It was quickly washed away by pleasure and he heard himself groan lightly as Bruce gently swallowed the first mouthful of blood.


	2. Blood Wine

Bruce's POV

Bruce frowned and set the transporter in his cave. He couldn’t believe that this would happen, that damn witch. Dr. Fate supposedly was working on a cure, but until then he wouldn’t be able to move around in the daylight at all. Running a hand through his hair Bruce sighed and pulled his cowl up. This was going to be an interesting meeting with the justice league. 

Even though he was a part timer, that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t be called for some of the heavier stuff. That, and they practically depended solely on his money for their funding. Hitting the button he was transported onto the watch tower and walked towards the meeting room. He had only called the founding members because he frankly didn't want to deal with the entire league’s shit. This was going to be a long, long night. Glancing at the group Bruce frowned. 

“Until further notice, I’ll be unable to respond to daytime emergencies.” Bruce stared down the entire gathering. He was not going to take any shit from them. He was not in the mood for it.

“What! Why!? You better not be slacking off!” Internally Bruce groaned. If anyone was going to be a pain in the ass about this it was Hal. The walking glowstick had a way with annoying him.  
Sighing Bruce came up with the only way to shut him up quickly. “It’s probably better if I just show you.” He opened his mouth, and tried to contain his smirk, but couldn’t help it. He knew his canines looked like fangs, and he hoped that it would be clear enough what had happened to him.   
He was disappointed when everyone just blinked until Barry swallowed and mumbled out “Vampire...” Bruce closed his mouth and nodded, finally someone had realized what was going on. Now all he had to do was leave there without getting to close to one of them and he would be golden. His hopes were dashed when Hal floated closer to him and had a serious look on his face.

“Do you need tru blood?” Bruce stiffened and clenched his jaw, Hal was now close enough that Bruce could feel the heat coming off of him and smell the sweetness of his blood. How does blood even smell sweet? He very slowly pulled away from Hal. He was mildly surprised that Hal would show such a level of concern, however when they had first meet the pilot had thought he already was a vampire.

“I have something I'm working on.... but.... if it doesn’t work out.... I’ll let you know...” Bruce hoped that the answer he gave was sufficient, he really needed to get out of there. Glancing at the rest of the group he noticed Clark frowning with a look of concern and concentration on his face. the combination meant that Clark had peeked under his mask and probably saw just how red his eyes had become. This was not what he thought would happen.

“How did this happen?” Clark asked in an infuriatingly calm voice. Bruce sighed rubbing at the bridge of his nose, trying to keep the blood lust at bay. Hal slowly backed away and went back to his chair so he could listen to the story. Bruce looked at the gathered heroes and rolled his eyes, not caring if Clark saw or not. 

“I was helping Dr. Fate track a rogue magician who had brought a magical creature from hell. While fighting the creature it got a misguided idea and thought it would be funny to curse me. Dr. Fate and Etrigan are working on a cure.” Bruce left out the part where the creature was supposedly an incubus and had ‘smelled’ his love. Apparently the damn thing thought that he was helping by turning Bruce into a blood sucking monster. Conveniently the only blood he could drink was that of the person he loved. Great, he was screwed. 

Most of the league nodded and Bruce turned to leave quickly. “If you’ll excuse me, I have to return to Gotham before dawn.” He left as fast as he could and when he was back in his cave he groaned and collapsed in his computer chair rubbing at his throat. The next few days were going to be pure torture.

Just as predicted the next few days were hell. He had tried everything, donated blood, tru blood, even Alfred’s blood.... but all of it his body rejected in spectacular fashion. Bruce groaned and curled up on his bed. He was in pain, he felt like he could rip out everyone’s throat and still be thirsty, and he was weak.

As the days went by he could feel his body slowly shutting down, his heart was beating at a sluggish 20 beats per minute and he didn’t need to breathe for what seemed like hours on end. Sighing he slipped into slumber hoping that there would be word from Dr. Fate when he woke back up. 

Groaning softly he first became aware of a body next to him, he thought it was Alfred before he realized that it was setting on the bed. Alfred doesn’t do that, he gasped in a breath and stiffened, opening his eyes he turned and looked at Clark. this was not good. 

“W-what.... go away!” Bruce tried to pull away from Clark but Clark grabbed his arm stopping his attempt before it even started. Bruce could feel heat like the sun coming off the man and suppressed a shiver. Why was he of all people here.

“You need to feed.... and I know it has to be from me...” Clark said with a small matter of fact smile.

Bruce growled and tugged at his arm feeling the man’s hold stay firm. “Alfred told you.” a statement, not a question. He knew his butler and the man was not getting off lightly for this. He knew the conditions of the curse, so why he felt it was the right thing to involve Clark was beyond Bruce.

“Yes, he’s worried about you, and it’s either you bite me or I expose myself to kryptonite.” Clark said and Bruce inwardly cringed. he would not put Clark through that. seeing the man in pain had always brought about a similar response from himself. He couldn't stand the thought that he might be the cause of such pain. 

Bruce sighed from exhaustion and slumped in Clark's grip, he was too tired to even fight for the other man’s safety. “I could hurt you... kill you even...”

Clark shrugged. “You don’t kill, and besides I can’t be hurt.” The man almost sing-songed that and it ticked Bruce off.

Bruce glared up at him. “Don’t be stupid. You know I can, especially now.”

Clark sighed “I trust you Bruce. Now feed before I force it on you.” Bruce ground his teeth and sighed, he wasn't getting out of this without drinking Clark's blood, and he was too weak and tired to fight the thirst anymore. Clark tilted his head to the side and back in offering, and Bruce growled out of sheer want. 

Bruce reached up and gently threaded a hand through the hair on the back of Clark’s neck. It was soft, softer than any human’s hair Bruce had touched. Leaning in Bruce allowed himself one guilty pleasure. If he was going to be plagued by guilt afterwards he might as well go to hell in style. He placed a gentle kiss on Clark's neck, conveying more feelings than Bruce was prepared to analyze. Sighing softly he sank his fangs down into Clark, half hoping that they’d break. Groaning Bruce stiffened at the onslaught of pure pleasure that just tasting Clarks blood brought. He slowly swallowed the first mouthful of the Kryptonian’s sweet blood.


	3. Let it Bleed

POV Switches

Clark groaned and shivered, he could feel where the fangs pierced him, the throbbing heat adding to the pleasure. He had been worried, he was weak to magic, but his skin would still be tough for anything to pierce. Feeling Bruce swallow he got goose flesh. Clark knew he shouldn’t be getting a reaction from this, but just feeling his best friends fangs in his neck was giving him more pleasure than he had ever experienced.

He groaned and his head started to feel fuzzy. A flush spread across Clark’s cheeks when he realized just how hard he was. It seemed like the throbs of his dick were timed with the swallows Bruce took of his blood. He started to pant lightly and Bruce abruptly pulled back, Clark moaned out a ‘no’ before he could stop himself. He felt his face heat up even more at Bruce chuckled before licking at the wound lightly, catching the trickling blood. 

Clark blinked hazy eyes and realized that Bruce was panting too, and the tell tale smell of arousal floated off of the smaller man. “Bruce...” Clark could barely recognize his own voice and he heard an answering groan. Then the man pulled back out of his arms. When did he wrap his arms around Bruce to clutch him? 

Bruce was flushed and his eyes were no longer red, but the blue seemed almost electrified. “T-there's.... an attached bathroom..” 

Bruce pointed to a door and Clark instantly knew what he meant. Clark stood on shaky knees and quickly went to the bathroom. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. This was embarrassing, yet... oddly didn't seem that far out of place. Clark groaned and decided he’d figure out what that all meant after he had taken care of his not so little problem. 

Tugging down his pants Clark wrapped a hand around himself and tried to imagine his relationship with Lois. He frowned and couldn’t conjure anything that seemed to work. Sighing Clark gave up and just let his imagination run wild, and was surprised when images of Bruce appeared in his mind’s eye. Groaning Clark’s head fell backwards and thunked against the door. This wasn't good.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Bruce watched as Clark retreated to the attached bathroom and groaned. Who knew what effect the bite would have had on the both of them. He was kind of surprised he didn’t break a fang when he bit, but he chalked it up to the curse being specific to him and Clark. Or Clark’s weakness to magic. Either way he had drank blood and now his blood was sinking and he felt like electricity was flowing along his skin. 

Sighing he stood up and wobbled as a rush of blood went simultaneously to his head and cock. Great, not that he hadn’t missed the feeling of blood flow, but he really didn’t need an erection right now. Bruce shook his head and stumbled to the bathroom across the hall and tried not to think about how now that his starving body had the blood it had demanded, he could hear and smell much more than before. Including Clark's groans and arousal. 

Locking himself in the bathroom he rubbed at himself through his sleeper pants and moaned softly, hoping that the other man was too busy to hear him. There was no way he was going to be silent, and knowing the other man heard his pleasured moans would be unbearable. Groaning Bruce began to pump his hand, scowling at how easily his body betrayed him. If this was going to be a recurring thing, he needed to work on that. 

Bruce closed his eyes and panted softly, he could still taste Clark’s blood on his tongue, and it only aided in raising his arousal. He stroked himself rubbing his palm over the wet head. Reaching down he fondled his balls and picked up the pace in his hand. He groaned and squeezed a little harder, wondering how the man in the other room would touch him. Panting he moaned out Clark's name and came in an embarrassingly short time. 

When the pleasure haze left his mind he felt the blood drain from his face. He had moaned out Clark’s name, loudly moaned it. Moaning and groaning is one thing... calling out someone's name is another. He hoped to whatever deity looked out for him, that the other man had not heard that. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________  
Clark couldn’t help trying to listen to Bruce, the man was currently the object of his fantasy, and the reason he was like this. stroking himself he moaned in response to Bruce’s groan. Panting Clark grew closer and closer to the edge, just hearing the other man and imagining what he was doing to himself was enough to burn a fire low in Clark’s belly. 

Panting Clark heard Bruce’s climax, followed by his name being moaned out. Clark’s eyes snapped open. He couldn’t have heard that right, Bruce was his best friend. Straight best friend, he had certainly been with enough women. He couldn’t be moaning out his name. It shocked Clark so much that he didn’t even realize when his own orgasm crashed into him shortly after hearing it. 

He moaned and grabbed some toilet paper. This was a whole new can of worms, and he didn’t know what to do about it. Sighing Clark looked at himself in the mirror, he looked flushed, eyes still hazy with pleasure and he was a little dizzy from the loss of blood. He sighed, this was going to be an interesting conversation when the time came for it. For now he decided that maybe it was best to just play it off as he hadn’t heard anything. 

Going to the door he took a few steps out when the room started to spin and he nearly fell over. He would have if it wasn't for Bruce being there and holding him up easy. Clark saw the frown on Bruce’s face, along with the guilt in his eyes. Bruce sighed and picked Clark up princess style and carried him the few steps to the bed easily. 

Clark blinked and out of shock clutched to Bruce’s shirt. He supposed that being a vampire meant certain senses were heightened but Clark never would have guessed that it would make Bruce this strong. Feeling a blush Clark gently pushed at Bruce. “You don’t need to do that.” He tried but it seemed like a moot point when his body practically melted into the bed out of exhaustion.

Bruce sat down on the edge of the bed and didn’t hide the guilt anymore. “I’m so sorry.... i took a lot of blood. You’re going to be exceedingly tired for the next few days..” 

Clark frowned as Bruce refused to look at him. “Bruce it’s ok... you can’t deny yourself blood like that again... at least until this is all sorted out, I don’t mind you taking my blood.” 

Bruce winced and kept his eyes downcast, and Clark wonders how many people have seen this vulnerable side of him. “I can’t keep doing this to you Clark. I’ll kill you one of these times, and I couldn’t live with myself if I did.” 

Clark studied Bruce and for the first time, in all their years of friendship, Clark finally feels as if Bruce was showing a little bit of himself. The soft underbelly that was so heavily protected. He smiled lightly and laid down. “I’ll be fine... a little rest and food, and I’ll be out of your hair.” Bruce nodded and finally looked at Clark. Clark watched as one slim eyebrow raised at the smile on his face. “Also, if you don’t go so long without feedings there won’t be a reason to take so much... and what are friends for?” Bruce looks away again and swallows, he seems caught on something, like there’s something tearing him apart inside, but before Clark can ask what, he finds himself asleep.

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

As soon as the man was asleep Bruce got up and went to go find his traitorous butler. He found him sipping his tea in the reading room. “Alfred!” Bruce growled, well aware that the butler wasn't scared of him at all. “I ought to fire you for bringing him here.” 

Alfred just sat his teacup down and fixed Bruce with a look that made the dark knight feel like he was 8 again. “Oh, I’m terribly sorry Sir, I was under the impression that you intended to live through this.” 

Bruce ground his teeth, Alfred knew him well, and knew that Bruce would have eventually gone to the kryptonian, but he would have been much closer to death. “Doesn’t change the fact that you brought him here, and I could have killed him” 

Alfred merely raised an eyebrow “If I may Sir, but you do not kill, and he is an nearly indestructible alien. I do not think that there is any danger of you taking his blood. Physical danger at least.” Bruce looked away. Alfred had known of his crush on Clark for years and had been trying to be matchmaker for most of them. 

“Alfred.... he’s just here to help out a friend, and that’s how it’s going to stay. Dr. Fate and Etrigan or Zatanna will find a way to get rid of this curse.” 

Alfred frowned and looked hard at Bruce, and Bruce felt himself swallow nervously. “If they find a cure, if not, then i suggest you either get used to drinking the blood of the living, or tell him the truth.” Bruce narrowed his eyes and turned around and left. He was not running away, he was not fleeing. He just... needed some space. Bruce made his way to the cave and started to suit up. A night fighting the criminals of Gotham would do him good.


	4. Blood is Thicker than Water

Clark's POV

Clark felt something slide into bed next to him. He opened his eyes to see Bruce practically fall into bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow the older man was out cold, Clark would have thought he was dead if it wasn't for that he could hear his heart. Clark smiled lightly, his friends heartbeat and breathing were nearly human normal, which was a good sign, he hoped. 

Groaning softly Clark sat up and slid out of the bed. If Bruce was asleep it must be at least sunrise. Walking to the bedroom door Clark frowned and rubbed at his neck absentmindedly. What had all of yesterday meant? He was fairly certain that there was more to this ‘curse’ than meet the eye. But everything that had to do with Bruce was like that. 

Clark sighed and opened the door to leave and nearly jumped when he saw Alfred on the other side. “Alfred..... Ah” Clark blushed lightly. Alfred just blinked and raised an eyebrow again. 

“I’ve prepared breakfast for you Mr. Kent. and I was wondering if I would be needing to contact your current place of employment?” Clark blushed more, he could see how well that would go over, Bruce Wayne’s butler calling and saying that he would be unable to come into work. God Lois would kill him.

“No it's alright Alfred.... I'm sure i can go into work, in fact i was just about to leave and get out of your hair.” Clark tried with a smile but the man before him simply blinked. 

“I’m afraid Sir that in good conscious I can not let you fly out of here without eating first.” The butler turned around and walked soundlessly down the hallway. Clark chuckled and followed him down the hallway and into the kitchen. 

Alfred smiled and sat a large plate with a full farm breakfast on it. Sausage, bacon, and fried ham and potatoes took up nearly half of the plate. While the other half was dominated by scrambled eggs, beans and fried mushrooms, on separate plates there was pancakes and toast respectively. Clark hadn’t eaten a breakfast like this since the last time he visited his mother.

Clark chuckled. “You didn’t have to go through all that trouble Alfred. a simple piece of toast would have sufficed...” 

Alfred huffed and seemed to take offence. “No persons under the care of the Wayne family would be treated in such a manner... unless you harm master Bruce of course... then I assure you that I would be none too friendly, and have unlimited access to everything in the cave.” 

Clark chuckled. “Thank you Alfred.” The butler nodded and set about making some tea and wiping down already sparkling counters. Clark sat down and started to eat his breakfast, groaning softly at the taste. “Alfred. has anyone told you you're talents in the kitchen rival that of the white house?” 

Alfred blinked and shrugged slightly. “No they haven’t Mr. Kent, though I am sure that that is a gross overstatement of my abilities.” Clark rolled his eyes and continued to munch, and jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

Turning his head he saw Dick standing there. The first Robin turned Nightwing blinked and smiled brightly. “Glad to see you here big blue. So you’ve heard about batdad’s condition?” 

“Master Dick!” Alfred was clutching his heart and Clark sympathized with his shock. Clark was seriously starting to think that the entire family were ninjas, or at least had ninja training. 

Clark watched as Dick pouted and looked at Alfred. “Sorry Alf, but I was raised by Bruce.” 

The prim and proper butler scowled at the nickname but seemed relieved. “It’s good that you are here...” Clark could tell that the butler had a soft spot for Dick and probably even viewed him in the same light as if her were his blood son. Clark smiled and continued to eat his breakfast listening to the idle chatter between the two men. Clark hummed his thanks when a tall glass of juice was placed in front of him. Then Dick turned to him. “So you the blood bag?”

Clark nearly spit out the mouthful of juice that he had. “Ah.... something like that” He had missed hanging out with Dick, the boy.. the man was full of energy and seemed to loosen up whenever he came to the manor. 

Dick got a weird smile then a grin that he could only have learned from the joker, he opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Alfred. “I think Mr. Kent needs to go to work soon, we should probably leave him to it Dick.” With that Alfred grabbed Dick by the arm and lead him out of the room and Clark frowned. Sighing Clark got up and called out his thanks to Alfred and flew off towards Metropolis. It took him longer than usual because of the blood loss. He got dizzy if he went too incredibly fast. Shrugging Clark sat down at his desk, this was going to be interesting.


End file.
